Loving The Enemy
by Lady Reiko
Summary: NO magic involved. OOC. Set in muggle high school. Draco and Hermione are sworn enemies. They learn to set aside their differences and to love one another


My first fanfic so please don't criticize too harshly. 

**Summary:** Draco and Hermione hate each other because of their choice of friends (or in Draco's case the lack of it.) Also their financial differences set them apart. They learn to put differences aside and learn to love the enemy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters relating to the book. That is owned by J. K. Rowling. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who has used this plot. If I am then I own it, if I don't, then I don't own the plot. I do not own one of the paragraphs in this story. It is someone else's but I have forgotten whose. 

Loving The Enemy

Mystical Angels

~It's been fifty years now, most people have forgotten our story but I shall always remember it as if it were yesterday. It all started when we were seventeen years old. We had been enemies since the day we had laid eyes on each other. Then it all changed. That faithful day of September…~

"Hermione!" someone yelled as I walked down the hallway of the high school. I turned around and saw my best friend, Harry. He caught up with me and we walked together for a while in silence, enjoying each other's company. "So, where are you going?" he asked. 

"To philosophy," I replied. Philosophy was a new course at school. I was excited, since I had always wanted to learn more about philosophy. As I got to my class, the second bell rang.

"I have to go," said Harry. He gave me a peck on the cheek, and then ran off to his next class. 

As I entered the room, I spotted the person I hated most; Draco Malfoy. There, he was sitting at the back of the room looking at the others in disgust. He always hated everybody. He considered people who were not rich, below him. Anyone who was rich was never as cool as him. He didn't have any real friends, only people who followed him around as if he were a god or something. I looked around the class and saw that all the seats had been taken except for the one beside Draco. I looked for someone to switch seats with but no one noticed me. I sighed, defeated, and went to sit beside him.

"I never knew you were interested in me," Draco drawled as I sat down.

"Shut up, Draco. You know I'd never be interested in someone like you," I replied not looking at him. Just then, the teacher came in. Everyone quieted down as she walked to the front and began to introduce herself. 

"I'm Ms. Capulet. I will be the teacher of this philosophy class. Your first assignment will be a partnered assignment," she said as everyone cheered about the partners, "but I have already chosen the partners randomly." Everyone groaned. "This assignment is to be due at the end of the year." Ms. Capulet started to read out the partners. I was listening intently for my name to be called. "Ms. Hermione Granger," she finally called, "with Mr. Draco Malfoy." My worst nightmare had just happened. Working on an assignment with Draco Malfoy! That would be the end of me. However, that was not all Ms. Capulet had planned. For our assignment, we had to answer the question written on the blackboard. It read:

_"Since a long time ago, many people have searched for the meaning of love. However, even the great philosophers, with their profound definitions, could not fully touch its true essence. So, what actually is this word, love?"_

Now, this was even worse. Not only did I have to work with my enemy, but also I had to write an essay with him on the meaning of love! This surely had to be the worse year of my life.

"Here, let's do this. You can do the work and I'll sit here and look good," Draco said, placing his feet on the desk.

"How about 'no'? I will not do all the work and give you the credit at the end. I'm not that stupid," I replied. Just then, the bell rang. The class rushed out to get to their next class.

"Don't forget class, this paper is due for the end of the year," Ms. Capulet yelled over all the commotion.

'Oh great,' I thought. 'Just my luck. One whole year stuck with Draco Malfoy.'

"So what's up?" someone asked. I turned around and saw Harry. He was always there when I needed him. "How was philosophy?"

"It was horrible. I have to do an assignment with Draco and it's due for the end of the year- meaning I'm stuck with him for the rest of the year," I said sulking.

_~Days went by, which turned into weeks, then into months. I don't really know how it happened… but it did. I started to fall for Draco. I kept trying to deny it to myself but no matter what I did, a voice in my head kept nagging me how much I liked him. It was horrible. I couldn't tell Harry because he hated Draco as much as I did and maybe even more. I started getting to philosophy early, I tried 'accidentally' bump into Draco, and I was slowly going insane. That's when the thing that changed my life happened…~_

I was walking alone to my psychology class. Harry was somewhere else in the school. He and I saw each other less often now, as he had found himself a girlfriend and was too busy with her to notice me. Sure, I was a bit jealous- but then again who wouldn't be. My best friend since forever was now too busy to make time for me. I entered the classroom and sat down in my usual seat, the one beside Draco. As I sat down, I noticed something on my desk. It was a piece of paper with my name neatly written on the front. I opened it with my heart beating really fast. 'Was it from Draco? Was he going to ask me to the upcoming dance?' I asked myself. It turned out that it was a note asking me to the dance but Draco didn't sign it. Someone named 'Scott' had signed it. The name seemed very familiar. I thought and I thought. Then suddenly I remembered who Scott was- he was a guy in my math class. I had caught him staring at me a few times but never really thought it meant anything. I didn't know what to say. Draco was the one I liked- not Scott.

"Hey, Hermione," Draco said as he sat at his desk. We had become friendlier. We were not enemies anymore- yet we were not friends. "What's that?" he asked. "Never mind. You won't tell me anyways and I'm not really that interested." I could never understand Draco. One second he's kind the next second he's cold-hearted. I don't know how I fell for him. Something intrigued me a lot, though I couldn't tell what it was. There was something in him I wanted to reach- yet I was scared of it. It was a queer feeling but scary at the same time.

"This was just a note from this guy asking me if I wanted to go to the dance with him." I wondered what Draco reaction would be.

"Oh. So, are you going with him?" he asked with a hint of interest in his voice.

"I'm not sure. I want this person to ask me but I'm not sure if he feels the same way as I do. I don't know what to do," I told him. I was hoping he'd get the hint.

"If you like that person then ask him yourself. If you don't then you won't even get a chance," he said. I felt at that moment that I was positive about what I felt for Draco.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Just do what your heart says." I'd remember that sentence forever. Before I came to my senses, I did exactly what my heart told me to do. I got up, gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, and then ran out of the room. I ran in the direction of my house. I ran and ran until I could run no more. I sat on the side of the road crying. 

"What have I done?" I asked myself. "Why did I have to be so stupid and kiss Draco?" Tears started streaming down my face. "Why?" I yelled. "Why did I do that?"

"Because you did what your heart told you to do," someone said softly. I recognized the voice immediately.

"Draco?" I said looking beside me. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to hate me?" I asked confused. 

"What did you do that was supposed to make me hate you?" he asked. "I've loved you ever since the day we started the assignment. I couldn't stop loving you but I couldn't tell you either. I didn't know what you'd think of me if I told you that. You would probably have hated me more that you already did. Also, I couldn't tell you because I know we won't become anything. We can't. I've been engaged since I was born and I have to marry when I'm eighteen. I may marry another woman, but my heart will always be with you. I love you too much to forget you." While he told me this, his eyes started to water. He was trying to hold back his tears. I looked into his eyes and I knew I had made the right decision.

"We could still go to the dance together," I suggested. "That is, if you want to."

"Of course I'd want to. I've been trying to ask you but I knew I couldn't be able to forgive myself if I'd hurt you," he told me.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I get to be with you."

_~So, that day was the happiest day of my life. I knew I'd have to let him go someday but it didn't matter then. All I wanted was to be with him. He was mine until he was eighteen. He was my Draco Malfoy and a part of him will always live in my heart. It was the end of the school year. His eighteenth birthday was drawing close. By then, I couldn't let him go. It was just too painful. I thought nothing could have gone worse. However, it did…~_

Here we were at the last day of school. It was the last dance of the year and the last dance I'd ever have Draco to me. I knew I had to let him go when he told me he loved me. I never thought it'd have to be this painful. I couldn't let him go. The four months we had spent together was the time I treasured the most. They were the happiest four months of my life. Now, was the last time I'd see him at school as my boyfriend, as my Draco. I loved him too dearly to let him go. 

"Hermione, I love you," Draco said as he held me in his arms. I felt so safe there in his arms. "I don't want to leave you but disobeying my father will be the death of us. When I get married, I want you to find yourself someone you can't live without and marry them. I don't want you to be unhappy. I love you too much to see you sad. It kills me knowing that I can't be the one who's with you."

"No, please don't. I'd rather be single for the rest of my life than marry someone other than you. Please, you're the only one I can't live without. I love you."

"You know it kills me to see you like this. Please don't do this to me. Please don't come to the marriage. I couldn't stand you to be there."

"No. I have to come. Even if it kills me, I have to see you as my Draco until you're not mine anymore."

"I'm be yours forever and ever."

It was the day of my Draco's wedding. As much as it hurt, I had to see him one last time as my Draco. I went to the church where Draco was getting married. I was sitting near the side where I could see Draco clear enough. Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't stand it but I had to see my Draco for the last time.

"Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked the bride. 

"I do."

"And do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked Draco. There was silence in the room. The priest repeated his question. "Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" Again, silence. "Well, my son do you or do you not?" Draco turned back to see me. I look up at him nodding trying to tell him to say yes. Draco looked back at the priest.

"I- I-" he stuttered. "I don't," Draco said softly but loud enough to be heard by his father. 

"Boy! What is wrong with you?" his father yelled.

"I don't love her. I love someone else. You know I do," Draco told him

"Marry this woman or the one you love dies!" his father yelled threateningly.

"You can't do that!" Draco cried.

"I can do whatever I want. I know she's here." Draco's reckless father turned to me. "I'll do anything to keep the Malfoy name above anybody else. How can you fall in love with someone who isn't rich? For that the girl has to die." He took out a gun and pointed it at me. Just as he pulled the trigger, Draco jumped in front of the gun trying to protect me. He stood right in the way of the bullet.

"No! Draco!" I cried running towards him as he fell to the ground. There he was, bleeding in my arms trying to tell me something before Death took him away.

"Her… Hermione… promise me… promise me you'll live for me… Please… do it for me… Promise me," Draco whispered to me.

"No. Draco. Please don't make me. You can't leave me. Not now," I said.

"I'm sorry… Hermione… I… love… you…Good…bye." As Draco

 said these words, he slowly closed his eyes and let Death take him away. 

"No!" I screamed. "You can't leave me now! Draco! Come back! You can't leave me! I love you too much. You can't leave me here alone, Draco!"

_~In the end, Draco's father was charged with murder and was put to death. That was not enough. He should have suffered for causing all that pain. He had taken away the man I loved most. I was the cause of Draco's death. If I hadn't loved him, he might still be here today. If he hadn't loved me, he wouldn't have jumped in front of me to save me. I visit Draco's grave everyday. Many times have I tried to join him, but it was as if he was watching over me, and every time I have failed. It will soon be my time and I will see Draco again someday.~_

When Love and Hate collide,

Together they will reign.

The world will be balanced,

Forever again.

Since you've finished reading the story, why don't you spare a minute or two to review my story. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
